


Humanity in Tears

by KuraiTsuky



Series: Dark Bird [1]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Based on Dark Angel, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, philosophical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should cry, but only humans cry and he's not.<br/>He's just a machine, a tool. Or so he thinks until he meets his target.<br/>His Bane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humanity in Tears

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in this web, hope you like it.  
> English is not my first language so forgive any mistakes.  
> Inspired by a livejournal prompt but not loyal to it (aka. this is not a fill)
> 
> Enjoy!

It hurts.

It hurts so much that he should cry.

He wants to cry, but he can’t because only humans cry.

And the one thing that defines him is definitely _not human_.

 

When he gets up its still dark outside, or so he imagines given the hour, but he’s never really been outside if it’s not in a mission. He gets up early, as always, and goes to the training center, he’s not very fond of it but anything is better than to wait for the doctor to wake up. The punches make his back hurt, he’s got new slashes to accompany the old ones, but he still throws his fists, the pain is familiar, and makes him feel almost normal.

Almost.

He gets picked up at lunch time, the soldiers don’t look at him, they never do, in fact no one looks really at him for they know he’s just a genetic curiosity. He sees the doctor again, who stares blankly at him, as if he were invisible. He wished.

Is then when he remembers how special he’d feel when it started, how human.

Now only feels sick.

Or he thinks he does, that is.

Not that he’s ever been sick in his entire life.

 

At the debriefing he sits aside from the rest, as always, trying not to recall last night whenever the doctor speaks. Then the screen buzzes to life and he can’t hear anything else. He looks the blurry photo and is startled by the mask, thinking of the irony, this man he’s looking at, couldn’t be less human looking, yet, his bosses, his makers, cower in fear at just his photograph, with him they know better, for he’s not only not human, he’s also a well-trained _dog_.

He’s deployed in the middle of nowhere, in a place that accompanies well his late mood.

He thinks, a lot, about his life, if you can call that living, he’s still thinking when they surround him taking him by surprise, making him feel vulnerable in the face of a mission for the first time in at least ten years.

Before thinking, the drops himself and the weapon and puts his hands in the air.

His rifle is picked up by the boss of the group, the barbed, blue-eyed, name unknown, age unknown, nationality unknown, man, who then zip ties him and pushes him back into his feet. The last thing he thinks before being forced to walk is that he hopes he’ll be butchered quickly.

 

It hurts that after all this years he’s still only a play thing, a wet hole in where they can stick it, a tool. Not a person and definitely not a lover.

Just the pretty little soldier.

It has hurt for so long; he cannot even remember the wound.

So when he gets captured, when he has abandoned that fight that isn’t his, that has never been his and is taken to the man, he almost cannot breathe. He’s seen the photos, he knows what he’s done to his brothers, to other humans, and expects only the same cold stare that a non-person like him receives everywhere. But when he looks deep into his odd blue grey eyes, the only thing he finds is recognition.

And he realizes that this _man_ , this murderous terrorist, doesn’t see a thing, or a wet hole.

He realizes that this Bane everyone tells hideous tales about, sees a _human_.

And it’s the first time in his life he truly _feels_ human.

So he does the most human thing he could.

First he looks surprised.

Then he cries. 


End file.
